In Fate's Hands
by FableLiterature
Summary: When Lily’s niece, Katelyn’s parents are killed in a car crash Lily finds herself responsible for much more than she had anticipated. Katelyn is drawn to a young man in the airport, and when she finds him unconscious in a park she knows they are both in f
1. Arrival

SUMMARY: When Lily's niece, Katelyn's parents are killed in a car crash Lily finds herself responsible for much more than she had anticipated. Katelyn is drawn to a young man in the airport, and when she finds him unconscious in a park she knows they are both in fate's hands.

**In Fate's Hands**

**By: xxacidxx**

**Arrival**

The phone rang, startling Lily awake. She sat up stiffly in the bed, her eyes wide until she realised what she was hearing. Lily picked up the receiver of the phone and put it to her ear. "Lily Rush." She spoke into the phone like a robot. After someone on the other side had sputtered off a paragraphs worth of sentences Lily felt numb all over. Her sister and brother in law…dead; but as if it wasn't enough she was also to learn she had been given custody over her sixteen-year-old niece, Katelyn.

"Yes, of course I want custody. It's just short notice." Lily argued with the lawyer on the other end of the line. "She's coming…tomorrow?" This did not work for Lily at all. Tomorrow she had to work…She couldn't possibly get the day off tomorrow; there was no chance in hell. Lily sighed.

"Alright. Okay. Yes, thank you." As Lily hung up she hugged her legs to her chest. She wasn't much for crying, but this was so sudden. Lily cried—well sobbed—into her knees for what seemed like an hour, and then the tears were gone. She knew she would cry no more over the death of her sister. Rolling over in her bed, Lily laid her head back to her pillow and within moments she was asleep.

Katelyn sat numbly on her plane seat, her arms folded across her stomach and her legs crossed, too. She rubbed her arms to escape the cold bite of the high altitude, and then laid her back her head, which swarmed with memories of her parents. Happy times, sad times, times when she was mad for no reason over something stupid. So much wasted time on anger. Sighing Katelyn tried to sleep, but knew that nightmares would plague her awake. She chose a song on her iPod, a gentle one, hoping it would aid her mind to create peaceful dreams for her.

It didn't work. Katelyn awoke in a cold sweat, good thing she had a row to herself. She took deep breaths, trying to push the vivid memories of the bloodied bodies of her parents from her mind. She rubbed her temples just as the 'bing' sound warning that the captain was talking.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we're about to land. Thank you for flying." Katelyn put her seatbelt on and put her iPod away, along with two bags of salted peanuts she had been collecting. She hadn't eaten since she had heard, and she still wasn't hungry. Katelyn turned her head to look out the window of the airplane, and found that is was daylight. Before she knew it the plane had touched ground, when it came to a stop Katelyn undid her seatbelt and grabbed her bag. Without waiting for the stewardess that was to help her, she hurried out of the plane with the rush of people.

Katelyn found her luggage. Their plane had been early to the cab her Aunt had called wouldn't be here yet. She found a bench by her arrival gate and sat numbly, just watching as the swarm of people hurried to greet loved ones, cab drivers, or just off in some random direction.

There was a bang and Katelyn snapped her head around to see what it was. A scruffy boy, seemingly her age, had dropped a woman's heavy suitcase. She swore at him violently as he fumbled to grab it again. Katelyn watched, amused, as he smirked secretly when he bent down to grab the case. So it _hadn't_ been an accident then. Katelyn continued to watch, this was quite amusing. The woman hit the boy absently with her purse and took her bag back, strutting off with an arrogant air to her. With her eyes still on the boy, Katelyn felt strangely drawn towards him, and so, she kept her gaze on him. He glanced up as if feeling her eyes and rose a brow at her, he looked like he might say something to her, then he just shook his head and hurried off, offering himself as a luggage boy that worked for tips.

Katelyn lost sight of him and felt suddenly very, very alone. It was then she heard a voice beside her. "Ms. Toulon?" She snapped her head around to see a man, holding a cardboard sign reading 'Ms. Katelyn Toulon'.

"Yes, that's me." She stood up carrying her two suitcases and carry-on bag. The man took one of her suitcases and led her outside. Katelyn glanced over her shoulder at the doors. She caught a glimpse of the boy, who was helping a man and his son with their luggage. Katelyn tried to capture that image of him in her mind, and hoped she would lay eyes on him again.

The cab driver dropped her outside of a medium sized house and then drove away. Katelyn flipped her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder, and grabbed her suitcases heading to the front door. She recalled her conversation with her Aunt, and found the key using her directions. Katelyn opened the front door and pulled her bags in, then closed it quietly behind her. It was a nice house, very tidy, but a bit bare. She remembered the instructions. Aunt Lily had hurriedly cleaned the basement and set up a bed. She found the door the lead down, and—just as he Aunt had said—the door was ajar. This room was bare, but the walls were painted a lovely green color, adjoining the room with her bed in it, was a bathroom. Katelyn unpacked slowly, staring at the picture of her parents for minutes longer than she should of, for as she stared at the picture the tears found their way back to her and sunk to her knees on the floor clutching the picture to her chest.

She must have fallen asleep, because she awoke screaming. The images were still there, inside her head. Katelyn sat up and rocked herself steadily, easing away the memories. When she felt calmed, Katelyn stood and finished unpacking. She stowed her suitcases under the bed, and decided she should change her clothes. It had been over a day now, since she had left home. Katelyn chose a pair of jeans, black and lime green converse, and a black t-shirt that read 'If I throw a stick will you leave?'. She brushed out her long hair and tied it back into a long ponytail down her back. Aunt Lily had said she would be home by seven, and checking the alarm clock on her new bedside table, she figured she had half-an-hour before she would be there. Katelyn decided the least she could do was make supper and headed upstairs.

Katelyn located the kitchen and started the meal, fried eggs, toast, and ham. Her Aunt came into the kitchen. "Smells good." She said offering a bland smile to her niece.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Katelyn replied, setting a plate on the table in front of Lily. She also brought out ketchup, salt and pepper, and utensils. Lily didn't sit down she just took a step towards Katelyn and then hugged her. Katelyn, who had wanted nothing more than a hug all day, collapsed into her Aunt, crying quietly. Lily stroked the girl's hair soothingly until she had stopped crying. "Thanks." Katelyn mumbled and got her own food. She slid into a chair and stared at the food blankly. Lily sat down and ate. "So how was your flight?"

Katelyn shrugged. "Fine." Lily nodded and decided to not try to make conversation. She didn't know what to say either. "I've got to go to work early tomorrow." Lily told her.

"Alright."

"I think I'll go to bed now, I'll probably be gone when you wake up."

Katelyn nodded and gathered the dishes, washing them absently as her Aunt went to have a shower. When the water from the shower had stopped and Katelyn knew her Aunt would be in bed, she went downstairs and turned on the shower. She stripped down and got in letting the warm water rush over her body. All she wanted to do was sleep. If only she could sleep…


	2. Invisible Bond

**In Fate's Hands**

**By: xxacidxx**

**Invisible Bond**

She couldn't sleep. Or wouldn't, for that matter. Katelyn was too tired of the nightmares that plagued her. She hadn't eaten for two days, and didn't plan on it either. Katelyn looked at the gaunt reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible. She had dark bags under her eyes, and her eyes themselves looked hard, and forsaken by the light. Katelyn made her self shower, then dress in the same lime green-black converse, jeans, and a hot pink t-shirt. Her movements were robotic, and stiff.

Around seven in the morning Katelyn decided she would go for a walk. She wasn't sure why, she never went for walks before. She left; she had money for a cab, and her cell phone. Katelyn chose a street to walk down, she was sure it led to a park she had seen on her way to her new house.

In about half and hour she came to a park. Big, thick trees covered most of it; this park wasn't very well kept. The few benches there were, were all spray painted with bright colors. She stopped a moment to admire one of them, when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She squinted into the darkness of the trees, trying to find what she had spotted. When her eyes adjusted she realised in was person. Their body was strewn and whoever it was, was face down in the dirt. Katelyn took a few steps towards the body, she couldn't tell if the person was breathing or not. She kept walking until she was a few steps away from the body, which now she could tell was that of a male.

Katelyn gasped. Cuts covered the body everywhere; the shirt was soaked with blood, fresh blood. The memory of her parents bloodied bodies returned and she cried out sharply, kneeling she hugged herself. It took her a minute to regain her composure. The boy's body had stirred, he was alive. She laid a shaky hand on his shoulder, and received a moan. She gently rolled the boy over. She stared at his shirt, it was completely torn, and through it she could see red skin, blood stained and raw. Katelyn's eyes traveled higher, to his face and she gasped. It was the boy from the airport! It was the same one that was carrying the luggage, in the airport just yesterday. He groaned, and she touched his cheek gently.

"Shhh…" She soothed. Katelyn took her cell phone out and dialled the number she had seen for the cab company. She ordered a cab for immediate departure, and then looked back at the boy. "You need to wake up." She said absently. His eyes fluttered open, briefly and he moaned again. "Try to walk." Katelyn pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him stand. He was slim, and not heavy. She half-dragged him out of the trees, to a bench. Now she got a better look at him in the light. He was a mess, Katelyn noted. He had two black eyes, and cuts everywhere, somebody hurt him pretty bad. A wave of sadness washed over her. A yellow cab pulled up and honked. Helping the boy to his feet again, she half-dragged him to the cab. Once he was inside she gave the driver the directions to her Aunts.

"The kid looks pretty messed up." The cab driver said glancing at them in the rear-view mirror. "Sure you don't want the hospital?" Katelyn nodded absently. "Just take me to the address I gave you." Her eyes were still on the teen beside her, and again she felt drawn to him by some sort of invisible bond.

Soon they were at the house, and Katelyn pulled the boy from the cab, paid the driver and carefully got him inside. She hauled him downstairs, which took a lot of effort. The effects from not eating were setting in on her, and she was exhausted. She laid him on the bed carefully, pushing his legs up. He was moaning still, as Katelyn pulled off his tattered, blood-stained shirt and put it on the floor. She winced involuntarily at the cuts marking his chest. She went to upstairs and got two white sheets from the linen closet, and a large bowl. She went back downstairs and filled the bowl with hot water, next Katelyn ripped the sheets into strip-like bandages. Getting a cloth she started to dab at the wounds, cleaning them the best she could. Katelyn cleaned off his face, he was very handsome, she noted. When she had cleaned his chest off, she went upstairs and got a pitcher of water and a glass. Katelyn raised a glass and helped him to drink; he had remained motionless, but not silent as she had cleaned his wounds. Now she sat back against the wall, tired from her work, and then realised she was covered in his blood. She stripped off her shirt, right then and there. It wasn't like he would see anyways. Katelyn stood up and went to the bathroom, she showered making sure she got all of his blood off of her. When she was done she got dressed slowly (she was so tired) and re-entered her bedroom.

His eyes were open and his head was swivelling frantically, he had no idea where he was. And then he saw her. She was beautiful; she stood in the doorway staring at him. Her eyes looked so hard, and sad…It was the girl—he realised—from the airport. He tried to speak, but no words would come out, only a faint croaky moan. His body ached all over. The girls eyes widened and she hurried to his side. "How do you feel?" She asked quietly, looking over him.

"Like shit." He managed to mumble, but it was barely audible.

"Well, you're banged up pretty bad. Who did this to you?" She asked, and for a moment it seemed like she might break out of the house and kill the people responsible. He decided not to answer her question.

"Who…are you?" He got out.

"My name is Katelyn." She replied, her eyes still on him.

"Eric." He replied softly. "Why…how did you…why am I here?"

She downcast her eyes in embarrassment, she hadn't thought about the consequences of bringing him here.

"I found you in the park…and I brought you here…I couldn't leave you there…you were all covered in blood and—"

Eric cut her off, "Thanks." His voice was tired and she realised he must be exhausted.

"You're welcome." She muttered. "You sleep." Katelyn commanded and stood up, turning away. Eric's eyes snapped open.

"No…" He said, "Please…stay." Katelyn turned her head surprised, and saw the fear etched into his face. She pulled a chair towards the bed and folded her hands on it. His hand worked its way from under the blanket and he grabbed her hand. It was a desperate, lonely motion. But it comforted him when she returned the gesture. He had no idea how much it comforted Katelyn, too. It was an invisible bond, they had. But it was strong none-the-less.


	3. Secret Friendship

**In Fate's Hands**

**By: xxacidxx**

**Secret Friendship**

Katelyn woke up, and found she was screaming again. She sat up in a cold sweat and became that her hands was still locked with Eric's and that he was watching her concerned and had been stroking her hair. He was sitting up in bed, and she guessed he was feeling a bit better. Katelyn, embarrassed, took her hand from his and looked away, her face burning. She brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I'll get you some food." She said numbly and stood up; with a robotic fashion she went upstairs and found some cereal for him. She carried it downstairs found him trying to get up. His face was streaked with pain. Katelyn set the cereal down, and caught Eric just as he stumbled forwards.

"Not so fast." She said helping him to the bed. "You lost a lot of blood." Katelyn propped him up on pillows and when he regained his composure she handed him the bowl.

Eric ate slowly and then let her take the bowl from him. "Thank you." She nodded absently, still not meeting his eyes. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked curiously, watching her. Katelyn glanced up, meeting his eyes for a moment.

"It was…nothing." She said blankly. It was _not_ nothing she told herself angrily within the depths of her mind. It's your dead parents; that is something, a big something.

"It seemed like something, but I understand if you won't tell me." His voice held concern and it made her watch him.

"My…parents…they died last week, in a car accident. I live with my Aunt now, but she is never home. She's busy with her job." Just repeating the fact that they were gone forever made her want to cry. Katelyn bit her lip in an attempt to ease away the feeling.

"I'm an orphan too." Eric confided quietly. "I know how you feel." The thought comforted Katelyn somewhat.

"Where do you live then?" She asked; glad to turn the subject off of herself.

"In the park." He replied as if it were nothing. "That's dangerous though, you can see."

"You're…homeless?" Katelyn said shocked. "But…your have a job in the airport…can't you afford a hou—"

Eric cut her off with a bitter laugh. "I only get tips and only two or three dollars at a time." He said with equal bitterness. "So it _was_ you that was staring at me in the airport then."

"I—um…" What could she say? She _had_ been staring at him, hadn't she? "I didn't mean to stare." Katelyn blurted, blushing.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." His blue eyes watched her as she blushed. Katelyn's hazel eyes met his and they were locked that way for a moment. Katelyn coughed awkwardly breaking their gaze. "Let me check your bandages."

Eric pulled the blanket back. No blood had seeped through, that was a good sign. She untied the bandages and found most of them had scabbed over, there was one nasty one in his side that was still open. Katelyn decided she would have to clean it in case it got infected. She went to the medicine cabinet and found what she was looking for; a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. She put some on a cloth and then knelt beside the bed.

"This might sting." She warned, placing the cloth into the cut. Eric winced but didn't cry out. Katelyn tied on a new bandage and squeezed Eric's hand to comfort him.

"You should sleep some more." She told him in a motherly tone, she gave him some water to drink and then place it aside. Eric nodded and lay back in the bed, closing his eyes.

"What will your Aunt say?" He muttered to her.

"She won't know." Katelyn replied and pulled the covers up around him.

Soon Eric was asleep and Katelyn looked at the clock. It was 4:30. She had quite a while before her Aunt was coming home. Then the phone rang. Katelyn hurried upstairs to get it, afraid Eric would wake up.

"Rush residence." She said into the phone. "Katelyn?"

"Hi Auntie Lily." She replied.

"I'm going on a business trip for the weekend, can you cope at home?"

"Yeah." Katelyn couldn't believe how perfect that was.

"I'm coming home right now to pack, okay? Can you bring my suitcase up from downstairs?"

"Yes, of course. I'll see you then." Katelyn inwardly jumped for joy as she hung up the phone. She hurried downstairs.

Eric was awake when she entered. "Sorry did the phone wake you up?" Eric shrugged. "What's up?"

"Oh, my Aunt is going on a business trip over the weekend, so we don't have to worry about her. She's coming home to pack right now." Katelyn informed him. "Now, you can sleep." She told him, and he nodded closing his eyes.

Katelyn found the suitcase and took it upstairs, putting it outside the door to her Aunt's room, then she sat at the kitchen table, waiting. The door opened and in came Lily.

"Katelyn?" She called closing the door behind her. Katelyn came to the front door.

"Your suitcase is there." Katelyn gestured. Lily nodded with a smile and went into her room, starting to pack. Fear pulsed in her veins as she worried if her Aunt would want to go downstairs. She closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer, wishing her Aunt would pack and leave.

In ten minutes Lily Rush emerged from her room, and set down her suitcase. She hugged Katelyn.

"I'm sorry to leave you here, but I really have to go. You're sure you'll be okay?"

Katelyn nodded and offered a fake smile. Lily squeezed her hand then she was gone. Katelyn gave a sigh of relief and hurried downstairs. Eric was sleeping, but he was restless and kept tossing and turning. Apparently she wasn't the only one with nightmares. She took his hand and sat beside him stroking his hair to calm him.

"Shh…" She whispered to him in a soothing tone. Katelyn continued to stroke his hair until Eric was still, but still covered in sweat. Still holding his hand, Katelyn pulled the chair closer to the bed and set down resting her head on their entwined hands. She wouldn't sleep though. Katelyn didn't even allow herself to close her eyes. After what seemed like hours, Eric stirred again and Katelyn looked up to find him watching her.

"You have nightmares, too, don't you?" Katelyn whispered to him. Eric nodded silently and rolled over onto his good side. Although he wasn't looking at her, Eric squeezed her hand, and she knew they would always be friends. Katelyn laid her head down again, and for the first time in days, smiled softly.


	4. Stronger Together

**In Fate's Hands**

**By: xxacidxx**

**Stronger Together**

Katelyn awoke again, this time she hadn't screamed, but she was in a cold sweat. She looked up and immediately felt comforted to see Eric stroking her hair and still holding her hand.

It's strange how things like losing parents can bring two people, who would otherwise be strangers, together. Knowing someone was out there that understood them was comforting, and made them stronger.

Eric half-smiled at her and stopped his methodical strokes. Katelyn released his hand and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, and when he nodded Katelyn, for the first time in days, realised she was hungry too.

"Can you manage to get upstairs?" The brunette questioned, concern written across her face.

"Yeah, I think so." Eric replied he stood up with some help from Katelyn and together they made it upstairs and into the kitchen. Eric sat down and Katelyn opened the fridge, searching its contents. She found some macaroni and cheese and pulled it out. She stuck the heavy glass container into the microwave and then sat down across from Eric.

"Do you have siblings?" She asked curiously. Eric nodded in response.

"She's in foster care. She's ten years old now." He frowned. "Her foster parents won't let me see her."

Katelyn nodded. "I have an older sister, she's 23. She lives in Canada with her boyfriend."

A silence came down on them, the same as someone turning off the lights. It was broken by the microwave letting them know it was done. Katelyn stood up and stirred it, then put it on for a bit longer.

Eric watched her for a minute, and when she sat down he spoke. "You don't look so good."

"Oh thanks." Katelyn said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you have bags under yours eyes and you look so thin…"

"I haven't eaten in three days, and I don't want to sleep." Katelyn confided with a sigh.

"Nightmares?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands. The buzzer on the microwave went off and the teen girl stood up and stirred it again. It was finished this time and she dished it out and served them both, adding a glass of milk to their meal.

"What's it like living on the streets?" She asked him, taking a bite of the warm noodles.

"Hell." Eric replied, also eating.

"Why did you get beat up?"

"I tried to sleep on a gang-claimed bench. I didn't know it was their's!" For a moment he looked panic stricken.

"It's okay, I believe you." Katelyn said patting his hand. Eric calmed down and continued to eat, soon they were both finished and Katelyn cleaned their dishes.

"Come on, we could probably both use more sleep." Eric said, and with staggered steps he started downstairs. Katelyn followed close behind.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Eric asked suddenly his gaze turning towards her. She shrugged.

"I feel like I already know you."

"Like wise."

Soon both teens were in the bed, their hands adjoined between them as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Katelyn woke up, Eric was gone. She looked from side to side quickly, but found no sign of him. She stood up, and looked around again. Katelyn panicked, her head darting around. Then she heard the running water. He was in the shower. She tried to calm herself with slow, even breaths, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Soon the water stopped and Eric emerged from the bathroom, just in his boxers.

"Don't suppose you have in guy clothes?" He asked her. Katelyn was frozen; she stared at him until he cleared his throat nervously. Her eyes snapped to his face and she coughed awkwardly into her hand.

"Err…No, Sorry." Katelyn managed to blurt out. Her face was burning. Eric nodded and came over to the bed.

"I hope you don't mind I put my pants into the wash, my shirt was too wrecked to do anything with."

Katelyn shook her head, no. Eric sat on the bed beside her.

"Let me check your side." She said and untied the bandage that Eric had put on after his shower. Eric lifted his arm a bit so she had better access.

"Lean back on your arms." Katelyn instructed fixing her eyes on the spot. Eric did as he was told. "It looks like it will heal up well." The teen started to tie the bandage up again when Eric hand stopped hers, he held it.

"Katelyn." He said softly. She looked up at him meeting his gaze. Eric put his mouth in front of hers, hovering. Katelyn closed the gap, meeting his mouth in a chaste kiss. She pulled away put Eric pulled her back, letting their mouths connect again, this time with more passion. Katelyn leaned into him putting a hand on each side of his torso. Now he moved her so she sat in his lap, butterfly style. Eric pulled back this time, then crashed back towards her, she opened her mouth for him, and he touched her tongue timidly. Katelyn put one arm around his neck, and one hand on the side of his face. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. Their bodies were melded together, a perfect formation; yin and yang. Their kissing stopped and they simply clung to each other, all their pain and fear momentarily forgotten.


	5. Violation

**In Fate's Hands**

**By: xxacidxx**

**Violation**

Katelyn woke up, her arms tangled around Eric, and her head cradled in his shoulder. He had been watching her sleep. It startled her to see him watching and she let out a small gasp. Eric kissed her forehead and she burrowed deeper into him, savouring the warmth of his body.

"There were no nightmares…" She whispered into his neck.

"Me neither." Eric ran his hand down Katelyn's back. He felt like he could stay that way forever, just holding her against him.

After a moment of silence, Eric spoke. "I have some money, hidden in the park. I need to go back and get it, so I can get some clothes."

Fear shot through Katelyn. He couldn't leave her. She didn't want to be without Eric. "In your boxers?" Her voice was shaky as she looked up at Eric. He laughed lightly, a sound Katelyn hadn't heard for a long time.

"No, I was thinking of going naked." Eric replied sarcastically, however, Katelyn didn't catch the sarcasm and sat up.

"What?!" She asked her eyes searching his.

"Relax, Kate, it was a joke." Eric smoothed some of Katelyn's hair from her face. Katelyn felt close to tears now. Her dad had called her Kate. She glanced away and bit her lip.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eric propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her with concern.

"My…Dad used to call me that." She muttered, taking in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Eric replied softly, taking her hand.

"No, it's alright. It's kind of comforting." Katelyn turned her head back to him and managed a half-smile. She leaned down and kissed him gently.

Eric nodded and stood up, releasing her hand. He went into the next room and opened the dryer. He pulled out his tattered shirt and his jeans. He quickly put them on came back into Katelyn's room. She tried not to look as panic stricken as she felt. Katelyn stood up and went up the stairs, she was followed by Eric. They stopped by the door.

"I'll go with you." She told him crossing her arms. Eric shook his head.

"No, you stay here. I'll be fine." He pushed a strand of hair from Katelyn's face.

She nodded numbly, "Just, be careful." Eric gave her a chaste kiss and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back before you know it." He whispered in her ear before he released her, and then was gone. Katelyn hugged herself and went into the small living room. She turned on the T.V. but didn't really watch it. She sat numbly, shivering even though she wasn't cold. Every single show seemed to have blood, gore, someone—someone innocent—getting shot. Katelyn cringed and rolled onto her side, she closed her eyes tight willing away the burning tears. Hours had gone by. It was Friday, and her Aunt would be back on Sunday. She didn't know what she was going to do. She felt so hopeless. When another went by Katelyn started to panic. She left the house, and with running steps made way to the park. She heard yells as soon as she got there, and screamed as she saw the mangled form of Eric being thrown to the ground by a boy with a knife. Two other boys stood near, and behind them a girl dressed like a whore. Katelyn screamed again, her whole world crashing down around her. She took a run as the boy with the knife; she pushed him with her whole being, and tumbled to the ground on top of him.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed angry tears making their way down her face. The boy's knife had fallen to the side, and now she sat straddling him, and punching him for all she was worth. The two goons, apparently the boys backup hurried forwards and picked up Katelyn by one arm each. She kicked and screamed and sobbed until they dropped her. Katelyn curled into a ball, and hugged her knees to her chest. She sat whimpering.

"Let's have some fun, boys." The leader said standing up and whipping blood from his nose and lip. The goons laughed and pulled Katelyn to her feet. She couldn't stop her bawling, and she tried to pull away but soon gave up.

"We'll teach her." They pulled Katelyn into the darkness of the trees and the leader pulled down his pants. She screamed, but there was no one to hear her. Katelyn had left her body. She was no longer there. She didn't feel it when they pulled down her pants. She didn't feel it when she was violated by the leader. She didn't feel it when he had burst within her, and she didn't feel it when they let her drop to the ground and the next boy picked her up. She didn't feel it when she was forced to have sex with three men. Katelyn didn't feel anything but empty.

They left her lying there, her pants torn down, blood running down her thighs. She shook on the ground her eyes squeezed shut as she returned to her body. Katelyn faintly heard something that sounded like Eric calling her name.

"Eric?" She whispered helplessly. "Eric?" This time it was louder. "ERIC?!" She shrieked it this time, her voice helpless and pathetic. Staggered footsteps made their way towards her and she curled into a ball whimpering again, thinking it was the boys again. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she scream, she kicked out violently with her arms and legs.

"Shh…sweetie. Oh Katelyn. What did they do to you?" This voice didn't belong to the boys that had violated her pureness. This voice was that of Eric.

"Eric?" She whispered and broke down again with a shuddering sob.

"Shh…I'm here now…Shh baby." Eric pulled her to him and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"But they…they hurt you, Eric I saw you all bloody…" Katelyn clung to Eric for her life.

"No sweetie…I heard screams. I just got here. I'm fine. Oh Katelyn what did they do to you?" He stroked her hair. "Come on, we need to get you home." Eric lifted her into his strong arms and carried her all the way back to her Aunt's house. He managed to open the door and get her inside; he took her straight downstairs and laid her on the bed. Katelyn was crying softly and shaking all over. Eric frowned and felt like crying himself. How dare they do this to her! He noticed a leaking of blood in her pants, and started to undo them to inspect. Katelyn screamed and pulled away.

"Katelyn just let me look. You're hurt bad, sweetie. I'm not going to do anything just look. Come on Katelyn, Katelyn look at me." Eric told her like you might a child. She turned her head slowly.

"P-promise…you won't…do what they did." She whimpered.

"Of course not, sweetie. I would never dream of it." Eric said in a comforting voice, touching her cheek. Katelyn managed to nod and turned back over.

Eric rubbed her hand before he slowly undid her jeans, then her underwear, to expose bloody torn flesh.

"Oh, sweetie…" He muttered and got off the bed, her went and got a cloth and gave it to Katelyn.

"Katelyn, you need to clean yourself, sweetie. You're bleeding everywhere, baby, you need to take care of it." She nodded numbly and Eric stood up and left the room. Katelyn called him a few minutes later and he re-appeared. Katelyn had changed, and now sat on the edge of the best, her eyes downcast.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What? No, of course I don't." Eric sat down beside her putting an arm around her. She shuddered under his touch.

"Oh Katelyn." He whispered wrapping both his arms around her, holding her as she cried. "It's okay, I'm here now."


End file.
